Devils Are Gonna Cry
by BadasorroW
Summary: Être quelqu'un d'indépendant, en principe est une bonne chose, mais soyez le un peu trop et ça vous reviendra en pleine tronche. Emi, Yumi , Ayumu et Kumiko devront l'apprendre à leur dépend, que trop d'indépendance, bah c'est galère au fond... Rating T pour language.


**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Crows Zero ne nous appartiennent pas ! Malheureusement...**

Comme vous l'aurez deviné, nous sommes plusieurs à écrire cette fic, à peu près 3, ou 4, on sait plus. Sur ce chapitre nous ne fûmes que deux à écrire, les cerveaux du groupe, héhé. Enfin bref, nous espérons que ce premier chapitre quelque peu écrit maladroitement vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions dans une rewiews les amis ;)

Sur ce,

Enjoy !

**Devils Are Gonna Cry**

Chapter 1 :

_POV Ayumu : _

_Cette fois ça n'allait sûrement pas se passer en douceur... Il semblait vraiment énervé, et encore c'était un euphémisme. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que je n'avais carrément rien à voir dans cette histoire ! L'autre meuf qui parlais jamais non plus d'ailleurs. Il ne voulait pourtant rien savoir, alors que tout ce que j'avais fait c'était m'inscruster dans son bureau pour essayer de sauver les fesses de ces grosses boulettes, et voilà ce que ça m'avait apporté : que des emmerdes._

_Fin POV._

_**Flashback **_

_**- Hey ça te dit de pas aller en sport Emi ? avait proposé Yumi.**_

_**Pour une fois la seconde et la première avait un cours en commun, celui de sport.**_

_**- Encore ? Je sais pas Yum-yum, ça commence à faire beaucoup non ? **_

_**- Oh mais on s'en fout hein ! Et t'as pas vu comment le prof de sport nous regarde ! Si on vient il va nous violer cette fois-ci, c'est certain ! argumenta la noireaude.**_

_**Bien évidemment, l'autre la crût sur parole, elle la croyait toujours tellement elle était crédule, elle ne se méfiait jamais bien qu'elle soit âgée d'un an de plus que son amie , surtout que leur prof de sport avait l'air de s'en battre le steak d'elle. **_

_**- D'accord, mais juste cette fois alors, accorda Emi.**_

_**- Promis, lui fit son amie dans un clin d'oeil complice.**_

_**Sur ces mots, les deux secondes quittèrent le vestiaire, sous le regard réprobateurs de leurs camarades qui trouvaient leur comportement déplorable. Personne ne les comprenait vraiment à vrai dire, ces filles enchaînaient conneries sur conneries sans discontinuer et surtout elles s'assuraient toujours de faire comme si rien n'était de leur faute, elles n'assumaient jamais, et c'était ça le plus énervant.**_

_**Elles marchaient tranquillement dans le couloir comme si rien ne pouvaient les atteindre, quand tout à coup, elles virent au loin leur prof de sport surgir de nulle part, profitant du fait que lui ne les avait pas encore aperçu, elles se précipitèrent au hasard dans un placard, pour se cacher. Elles n'avaient pas pu fermer la porte, car celui-ci ne se fermait que de l'extèrieur apparemment. Constatant ce fait, elles se pressèrent au fond du placard. **_

_**Le prof ne savait pas qu'il y avait des élèves à l'intèrieur du dit placard, comment diable aurait-il pu deviner me direz-vous, et bien d'aucunes façons, puisqu'il ne devina rien, ferma et verrouilla la porte du placard. Il s'en alla ensuite direction le gymnase pour donner son cours, le coeur léger et un sourire béat scotché au visage, pour lui cette journée s'annonçait bien.**_

_**Les deux filles qui se rendirent vite compte qu'elles étaient enfermées ne partageaient sûrement pas son avis, la plus grande des deux de dix centimètres environ essayait de calmer l'autre qui commençait à paniquer, étant clostrophobe mais surtout chiante. **_

_**-Emi sort moi d'ici !**_

_**-Aissh...je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, tu m'écoutes jamais !**_

_**-T'avais jamais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée et puis c'est pas le moment de se disputer! SORS MOI D'ICI !**_

_**Elle lui mit une main sur sa bouche pour qu'elle arrête de crier comme un lamentin en train de mourir et la calma en lui disant qu'elle allait la sortir de ce placard, biensûr elle ne savait pas comment faire vu que si elles se faisaient encore attraper en pleine action de séchage de cours c'est plus que deux heures de colles qu'elles allaient avoir, et merde il y avait quelqu'un dans le couloir, on entendait les pas au loin.**_

_**- Faut qu'on défonce la porte, fit Yumi ayant soudainement retrouvé son calme.**_

_**- Quoi ? demanda Emi, dans l'espoir d'avoir mal entendu.**_

_**- La porte ! Faut qu'on la défonce, on sort et on se casse, parce que si on se fait chopper c'est la fin.**_

_**- On va mourrir, se plaignit celle aux cheveux multicolore .**_

_**- Peut-être bien ouai.**_

_**Sans plus de cérémonie elles foncérent sur la porte, encore, et encore, espèrant la faire sortir de ses gonds, ce qui finit indéniablement par arriver, avec une petite surprise pour étoffer le tout.**_

_**- AÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏEEEEE ! entendirent-elles quand la porte tomba au sol.**_

_**Elles relevèrent la tête et tombèrent sur celle du directeur de leur lycée, qui sautillait sur une jambe en tenant son autre jambe apparement douloureuse, il hurlait. Les filles se regardèrent avant de finalement avaler difficilement leur salives. Ca allait barder pour elles.**_

_**- Dans mon bureau ! Tout de suite ! finit par arriver à leur gueuler dessus le directeur, qui se mit immédiatement en marche jusqu'à son bureau tout en boitillant.**_

_**- Il a quoi ? chuchotta la noiraude à l'oreille de son amie.**_

_**- La porte lui est tombée directement sur le pied.**_

_**- Aïe.**_

_**- C'est ce qu'il a dit ensuite, en effet.**_

_**- Je crois pas que ce soit le moment de faire de l'humour Emi.**_

_**- Je sais mais je peux pas m'en empêcher, ça me fait toujours ça quand je stresse...**_

_**- Je sais.**_

_**Elles arrivèrent enfin devant le bureau du dit Directeur qui les somma d'entrer immédiatement, à la suite de quoi il prit place avec un air soulagé sur son immense fauteuil qui tronnait devant son bureau en chêne également de taille imposante. Les filles eurent droit de s'installer en face de lui, sur de petites chaises inconfortables. Il les darda d'un regard mauvais pendant un moment, qui leur parurent extrèmement long.**_

_**Il prit finalement la parole.**_

_**- J'abdique, je n'en peux plus de vous et de vos bétises à longueurs de journées ! s'exclama-t'il, il posa son regard sur la plus timide et sage des deux, Emi, avec un air résigné. Vous pourriez faire tellement plus Mlle Shinohara, pourquoi vous obstiner à rester enchaîner à un boulet pareil !**_

_**- Il faisait référence à moi là, demanda le boulet.**_

_**- Ouaip.**_

_**- Vous avez des capacités ! Mais elles restent inexploitées simplement parce que vous la suivez, et ce n'est pas une bonne chose, elle vous ferait faire n'importe quoi. Je me doute que vous ne suivrez jamais mon conseil, mais vous feriez mieux de vous détacher d'elle, pour votre propre bien.**_

_**- Qu'en savez-vous ! Comme si je lui voulais du mal ! N'importe quoi ! s'indigna Yumi.**_

_**- Taisez-vous ! **_

_**Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, comme si il avait pris une quelconque décision.**_

_**- Bon, reprit-il. Ce qu'on va faire c'est que je vais...**_

_**- OBJECTION ! Vous pouvez pas faire ça ! **_

_**Deux personnes venaient de faire irruption dans la pièce, la première était celle qui venait d'intervenir, elle avait les cheveux courts, blonds très cendrés, presque gris, suite sûrement à de nombreuses décolorations. La seconde n'avait encore rien dit, était un peu plus grande que la première, avait de longs cheveux noirs de jais et ne semblait pas sur le point de prendre la parole.**_

_**- Ayumu ! s'écria Emi.**_

_**- Oh non pas vous ! fit à son tour le directeur. Comme si je n'en avais pas assez avec deux troubles fêtes, il faut que vous débarquiez aussi Kuroda ! Et vous avez entraînez Mlle Sagami avec vous de surcroît ! C'est de famille d'être le mal incarné ?! commença-t'il à s'énerver.**_

_**- Euh... **_

_**La blonde ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi on s'énervait contre elle tout d'un coup et surtout pourquoi elle était comparée à son abrutie de petite soeur, elle ne ressemblait en rien à Yumi.**_

_**- Kumiko n'est pas venue avec moi, elle est venue pour Yumi, dit-elle remit de sa surprise.**_

_**- On en revient donc toujours à la même personne, soupira-t'il. Je ne peux plus vous supporter ! Je ne veux plus de vous ici, vous irez apprendre ce que c'est la vie, et vous allez l'apprendre à Suzuran ! Je vous y transfert dés demain, et vous y demeurez jusqu'à la fin de l'année si vous espèrez pouvoir reprendre ici l'année prochaine.**_

_**- Quoi ! s'écria Yumi les yeux ronds. Mais c'est un lycée de mecs !**_

_**- Hahaha, vous allez mourrir les filles, se moqua leur aînée qui semblait être la seule des deux plus grandes à être munie de cordes vocales.**_

_**En effet elle et l'autre fille qui l'avait suivie était toutes les deux en Terminale, bien que pas dans la même classe.**_

_**- Mais vous irez avec elles Kuroda, il en va de même pour vous Mlle Sagami, ça vous apprendra à ne pas suivre n'importe qui.**_

_**- Pff, fut la seule réponse que lui accorda Kumiko.**_

_**- Toujours aussi bavarde à se que je vois, enfin bref, je me fiche du type de lycée dont il s'agit, vous apprendrez à ne plus vous reposer sur vos lauriers, et surtout vous verrez qu'un lycée dénué de règles ce n'est pas forcément un bonne chose. Je transfert vos dossiers dès aujourd'hui et vous commencerez demain là-bas. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. En fait, rentrez chez vous, je ne veux plus vous voir de l'année. **_

_**C'est la mine bien basse que les filles quittèrent son bureau. Toujours quelque peu sonnées par la nouvelle. Cela ne pouvait être vrai, ce n'était pas possible. Elles ne survivraient jamais toute une année scolaires là-bas, surtout que l'année ne faisait que commencer.**_

_POV Ayumu :_

_C'est la fin voilà tout ! Plus sérieusement, comment j'ai pu m'embarquer dans cette histoire moi ! _

_- Les filles ! Si on va là-bas faut qu'on se la joue tom-boys. Je veux dire on se fait passer pour des mecs sinon Emi va finir violée dans un coin et nous on va mourrir sérieux !_

_- Hé ! Pourquoi moi direct ! s'indigna Emi._

_- Parce que tu sais pas te battre. Et surtout t'es trop molle, le temps que tu comprennes ce qui t'arrive ils auront déjà fait bruler ta culotte. _

_- N'importe quoi, siffla t'elle véxée._

_Elle en sait rien, elle est trop innocente cette petite. Trop coréenne dans sa tête sûrement, même si elle ne l'était qu'à moitié. On est un peu toute des batardes après tout, ma soeur à moitié française de par son père, Emi à moitié coréenne de par sa mère, et moi à moitié norvégienne de par mon père également. Yumi et moi n'avions pas le même père, notre mère est une salope, que voulez vous, elle avait tendance à coucher à peu près avec tout ce qui bouge et l'avait transmit à ma soeur il semblerait. M'enfin je m'égare là n'est pas le sujet !_

_Nous étions rentrées à mon appartement, que tout le monde semblait décidé à squatter pour la nuit apparement. A croire que ces petites n'avaient pas de maison. Exeptionnellement, la seule japonaise pur souche de notre groupe et accessoirement la plus agée également avait décidé de rester également, ça en faisait du monde pour mon petit 9m². _

_J'installais des couvertures au sol pour tout le monde, et partait me coucher presque immédiatement, sans avoir mangé, mon estomac était trop contracté pour ça, rien que de savoir ce qui nous attendais le lendemain me foutais les pétoches. C'était la fin, on allait crever ! _

_C'est sur ces idées noires que je m'endormais, sérant mon énorme ours en peluche contre moi._

_Fin POV Ayumu._

_POV Emi : _

_- Quoi !?_

_- Putain Emi , POURQUOI tu nous réveilles a 4 heures du mat' sérieux ? cria yumi._

_Je venais de recevoir un SMS de ma mère me disant qu'elle savait pour le changement de lycée et que je n'allais pas m'en sortir comme ça. Elle continuait en disanst que c'était facile de faire des conneries, mais qu'après j'allais vraiment le regretter, ma mère était le genre de personne qui ne laissait rien passer,étant femme d'affaire a Séoul elle n'avait plus de temps pour voir sa fille ou même lui parler et les rares fois ou elle me parlait c'était presque toujours pour me réprimander face à mon attitude méprisable et inadmissible d'après elle. J'avais assez peur de ma mère ,ce qui était normal vu que la raison pour laquelle elle m'avais envoyé dans un lycée au japon était parce qu'elle m'avais surpris à boire avec des amis, tentative de rebellion normale pour une filles de 15 ans à l'époque._

_- Ma mère... begayais-je_

_- QUOI ? Ta mère est au courant ? Bon...adieu ! sortit Yumi avec un air faussement sérieux._

_- C'est pas marrant baka, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va encore faire cette fois mais j'ai pas trop envie de le savoir non plus vois-tu ?_

_- Au pire on en parlera demain les gens ok ? Je suis fatiguée, dit Ayumu à moitié endormie._

_- Hum...Demain va être une magnifique journée..._

_FIN POV Emi_

Le lendemain matin le réveil sonna a 6 heure et se pris un coup de pied d'Ayumu qui ne pouvait pas dormir à cause des ronflements de Yumi. Une fois qu'elles furent toutes levées, elles prirent leur petit déjeuner. Yumi qui prenait deux heures le matin pour se préparer, partit en courant dans la salle de bain sous le regard blasé des autres.

Un quart plus tard, c'est-à-dire une fois toutes préparées, elles prirent la porte.

Yumi était habillée d'une marinière avec un short en toile beige et des balerines bleues. Elle avait tenu ses longs cheveux noirs en queue de cheval . Ayumu était la seule à avoir suivi son plan qui était d'essayer de se faire passer pour un gars, bizarrement sa tenue ne divergeait en rien du style vestimentaire qu'elle arborait habituellement, elle avait simplement fait tout son possible pour applatir sa poitrine (ce qui ne fut en réalité pas bien difficile avec son petit 85 B), elle portait une chemise à carreaux jaunes et noirs, par dessus un tee-shirt à l'effigie de Nirvana, un jean sombre et large quelque peu abimé au niveau des genoux, des Doc Martins brillantes et noires, et avait coiffé sa tête d'un chapeau noir également, ses cheveux courts aidant beaucoup, l'on pouvait dire qu'elle ressemblait à un garçon androgyne sur les bords. Kumiko avait un pantalon en jean un peu bouffant avec des bretelles qui tombantes , un bandeau noir pour cacher sa poitrine et par dessus une veste a capuche violette et une casquette NY. Elle portait des talons hauts noir fermés et un colier qui avait au bout une grande clef . Emi avait un jogging noir avec un t-shirt rouge avec un 6 écrit dessus en blanc , elle avait un bonnet rollips et des basket adidas, elle avait bouclés ses longs cheveux muticolores .

Une fois arrivées devant l'enceinte du lycée, elles virent les grilles qui était un peu délabrées, bien entendu c'était un euphémisme que de dire ça, c'est pour cela qu'Ayumu s'écria :

- Putain, on est pas dans la merde !

**Fin Chapitre**.

Voilà voilà, on se retrouve prochainement, en espérant que vous ça vous ai plut ! :D


End file.
